1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera device with a shaking correction function and a gravity compensation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a camera module including a blurring corrector for shifting a position of an imaging element unit incorporating an imaging element and a low pass filter in order to perform blurring correction during imaging is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2014-45304).
In the conventional camera module, in a case where blurring correction (shaking correction) during imaging is performed, the position of the imaging element unit in the shaking corrector is shifted by driving force of a motor. In a case where the shaking correction is not performed, the imaging element unit stops at a reference position. In this case, depending on a direction of the camera module, although the shaking correction is not performed, since the imaging element unit remains at the reference position, the driving force of the motor may be necessary. Therefore, in a case where the shaking correction is performed so that the imaging element unit is shifted in a direction opposite to a direction of gravity, the motor has a driving force for shifting the imaging element unit and it is required to provide a driving force for supporting the imaging element unit against gravity. That is, the motor actually requires a driving force greater than the driving force required for the shaking correction. Therefore, the motor having a great driving force is required, and as the size of the motor increases, the size of the shaking corrector becomes greater, and an electric power is increased to realize the great driving force. In the camera module described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2014-45304, an influence of gravity on such a shaking corrector is not considered.